


Catch up with me

by PowerfulTenderness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: Everyone aboard the Finalizer is celebrating, except for General Hux.





	Catch up with me

You stared at the tower of champagne glasses as your coworkers talked and laughed cheerily around you. It was a rare event on the Finalizer, but the fleet just secured a network of planets that would line the pockets of the First Order. It was sorely needed after Starkiller. So the higher ups OK’d a celebration. 

There would undoubtedly be some relations between personnel as a result of the flowing alcohol, but there was one person, one man, missing that you really wanted to see let loose. 

“I’mm goin’ for it.” You declared as you sloppily pushed your chair back. 

Your friend, who was busy giggling with a sergeant, turned to you when your chair clattered back. “What?” 

“I’m goin’ for it.” You repeated with even more resolve.

“Waaaaait!” She giggled when her partner’s hand tickled her, though she continued to ignore him. “WHAT’RE you going for?”

You looked at her and rolled your eyes. 

She gasped, “Ooooh! Welllllll, kriff, good luck!” 

“What is she going for?” Her partner asked, now curious.

“Hux.” She answered with a goofy grin. She’d known about your little “crush” on the general, in honest, you were hardly the only one attracted to the general. But as far as you knew, no one was brave enough to do something about it. The excessive alcohol you’d partaken in provided the boost in confidence you needed to approach him. If only he were here…

“Hux? Is she crazy?” 

You friend laughed, “Yep.” 

You took a deep breath before heading to the drink table. You ignored the server who protested as you grabbed two flutes and two bottles of champagne and threatened to shoot him when he made a move to take one of the bottles from you. Then with a final glance at your friend, who didn’t even notice, you walked out of the mess hall and headed towards General Hux’s office. That was the only place he could be. 

The walk to his office was quite sobering. Mostly because you weren’t entirely confident this wouldn’t result in you getting demoted, or even getting spaced for that matter. Still, you had just enough of a buzz going that you managed to make it all the way to his office. You took one last breath and knocked on the door, which was quite a bit of a struggle since your hands were currently full.

The door hissed open without a word from the general, which you assumed meant that he was expecting someone. Who else was still working, besides himself? 

He shifted his eyes from his desk just enough to see who walked in, but had to look up again as he realized you weren’t someone he was expecting. “Lieutenant,” he greeted, “What are you doing here?” 

You smiled, a bit of pride swelling in your chest that you and Hux were on a somewhat personal level. Well, he knew your name, trusted you to carry out what orders he gave, and most of all, you’d had a few conversations with him that didn’t entirely involve work. You’d even seen a hint of a smile once, though everyone in the room had sworn you were just seeing things. _General Hux did not smile. _

“Welll, I was in the mess with the others,” you paused, brows furrowed as you realized how slurred your words were coming, and cleared your throat before continuing. “Sir. And I realized that you weren’t celebrating.”

He sighed and set down his pen, taking an extra second to make sure it was in line with the papers he was going over. “That is no reason to disturb me,” he started.

You cut him off, only a little fear coming through your inebriated state, “Forgive me, sir, but it is. This victory is _yours _more than anyone else's. It was _your _strategy, _you _led the ground forces _yourself_.” Nevermind that there hadn’t been much fighting at all, the fact that he wasn’t overseeing the plans from the Finalizer and had actually gone down planetside was enough. “And _you _brokered the deal with the local politicians. It was because of _you _that other planets followed suit.” 

A small grin graced his face (and no one around to confirm it!) as you rambled on about his accomplishments. You took a breath, the beginnings of a blush warming your face, and approached his desk to set the champagne bottles and glasses down. “And you’re not even celebrating.”

“Lieutenant, I know for a fact that I saw you as I addressed-”

“You said two sentences!” You protested as you popped one bottle open. 

Hux called out your last name in exasperation. You risked giving him your best puppy dog eyes, “Just one toast, sir!” 

He sighed again and sat back in his chair, resigning himself. “Very well. One toast and you leave me to work.” 

You cheered and quickly poured two glasses of the bubbly beverage. As the second glass neared the top, Hux stood and moved around his desk to meet you. He gently took the offered glass, “What shall we toast to?”

“To you, sir, your victory and of course, the First Order.” 

The way you were looking up at him with admiration clear in your eyes and the most genuine smile he’d ever seen had him suppressing his own blush. He quickly tipped his glass to yours then glanced away, ostensibly to drink but in truth to hide that blush creeping up. 

“Wait!” You yelled just as the liquid was about to touch his lips.

Hux jumped slightly and cursed under his breath as he made sure he didn’t spill on his uniform. “What now?” He asked sharply, fixing a glare on you.

But the glare didn’t seem to have an effect on you. You looked at him with wide and concerned eyes, “You can’t look away when you toast! You have to look someone in the eyes, othewise it’s seven years bad sex!”

“Oh for the love of- Fine. To the First Order.” He repeated the toast and tapped his glass against yours a little more aggressively this time.

You smiled nonetheless and repeated his words, almost laughing when he tipped the glass to his lips and stared at you with his eyes comically wide while he drank. You tried to match his stare but you broke first, turning with a laugh. If you hadn’t been trying to hide the dribble that you let past your lips, you might have seen the soft smile he sent your way, but when you turned back around, still giggling, he was stoic as usual. 

“That was one toast. Now if you’ll excuse me-” 

“Nooo! You have to finish the whole thing!” 

He sighed as he rounded his desk, “Or what, it’ll be another seven years of bad sex?”

“I mean, do you wanna risk it?” 

The glass made a small clink as he set it down on his desk and sat down. “Can’t have bad sex if you aren’t having sex.”

You choked on your champagne, nearly sputtering on the desk but managing to catch most of it. Hux typed idly and pointedly didn’t look your way while you were clearing your throat. That didn’t stop you from looking at him with more curiosity than a cat. 

“General?”

“Lieutenant.” He still wasn’t looking at you.

“General, are you tellin’ me…are you tellin’ me…?”

“I’m telling you.” He answered as you were still trying to formulate the question.

“Oh...Ooh...Like...by choice?” 

“Lieutenant.” His tone was warning enough.

“Sorry, sir.” 

You tossed back the rest of your champagne. One awkward bump in the road was not going to deter you, that’s what the alcohol was for, right? You poured yourself a second glass and pushed past the awkwardness. “So, you gone celebrate, General?” 

He sighed and gestured to his work, “_This_ is how I celebrate.”

“Uh huh. Uh huh.” You nodded, “Thennnnn, I’mm celebratin’ with you.” 

“Very well, grab a holopad, Lieutenant.” 

You laughed, ninety percent sure he was joking, and with only one stumble moved around to his side of the desk. 

He eyed you as you leaned against the desk, even in your inebriated state you were mindful to not disturb his work. “What are you doing?” 

“I told you, I’m celebrating with you.” You smiled at him before taking another sip. “I’ll be quiet, promise.” 

Despite the fact that you were literally staring off into space, his office really did have a wonderful view, you kept catching Hux glancing at you. You had to hide a few smirks behind your glass as you were glad you thought ahead and wore a uniform skirt instead of slacks. Those glances he was sending your way often traveled down to your legs, where your skirt was hitched up half way up your thighs. 

Still, he did nothing but occasionally look and once you drained the first bottle of champagne you gave up on your little mission. “5-1-6-3-7.” 

He glanced up from his work, confused at the sequence you just spit out.

“That’s the code to get into my room,” you supplied with your room number. “Just in case you want to keep this party going later.” 

He suppressed a laugh and pointed at the unopened bottle, “Are you forgetting something?”

“Nope. That’s for you, so you can catch up with me. Bye, General.” You gave him a half salute half wave as you left his office before he could order you to take the champagne. 

__

You returned to your room only slightly disappointed. Sure the General hadn’t returned your interest but you still somehow felt like it was a night well spent. After all, who else could claim to have done what you did tonight? You were in his office for nearly half an hour sipping champagne and he didn’t kick you out, or bark orders at you even once. 

Once you were out of your uniform and into sleepwear you were ready to call it a night. At least until you heard someone trying to punch in the code to your door, only for it to fail. You blinked at the door, wondering if someone was too drunk to realize this wasn’t their room. When the code failed a second time, a warning alarm letting them know they had one more try, you opened the door to see which neighbor it was. 

Except it was the last person you were expecting. 

“Finally.” He muttered at the keypad, half of a wrong code still flashing on the input.

“Ah...General?”

“Armitage.” He replied as lifted the bottle of champagne and drained the rest of it with one last gulp. “Now I’ve caught up with you.” He mumbled as he handed the empty bottle to you and pushed past you into your room.

You looked at the bottle then back at him, a grin slowly tugging at your lips. “You sure did, Armitage.” You tossed the bottle in the small trash can near your bed 

The trashcan wasn’t even done rattling by the time Armitage had you pinned to the bed with an eager, if sloppy, kiss. Now this was a good way to celebrate. 


End file.
